More Time
by Tattooed.Mommy.To.Be
Summary: Yusuke is involved in a serious motorcycle accident. He reflects back on their time together just before he smashes into the concrete. I do NOT own YYH or the song I borrowed lyrics from. Yusuke x Shizuru pairing. Please comment/review!


_More Time_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, or it's characters, nor do I make any profit from them. This story was inspired by a song called "My Hit and Run," I do NOT own that, either. Any quotes from the song with be written in _italics, _so anything written in _italics_, I do NOT own.

Note: Please don't skip reading the _italic _song quotes, they are important to the story line, especially towards the end. Any thoughts are written in **bold**. Comments and responses are greatly encouraged and appreciated. :) Thank you and enjoy...

Cars rush past on either side of me. I glance down at the odometer. Though I could run much faster than 125 mph, doing it in the pouring rain, with so little effort still made adrenaline pump through me. My mom had bought me this motorcycle for my 21st birthday. **What a great mom**, I think, with a rather cynical smirk. **Most mothers would cry hysterically at the thought of their only child on a crotch-rocket. Not mine... **I chuckle. **No, certainly not mine.**

I glance up at the street sign; only 4 blocks from the bar we always meet at. Kuwabara had chosen it the first time, several years back, and we continued to come back to it, ever since. Kurama and Hiei even show up, from time to time, tonight being one of those times. It had been nearly 3 months since I had seen Kurama and even longer since I'd seen Hiei, so naturally, I was excited. I look ahead of me towards my destination. **All the lights are green**, I think, gloved hands wickedly cranking on the gas. Three more blocks... Two more... One...

Then, suddenly, in my peripheral vision, I catch a car. Coming straight for me... Not slowing at all. **Fuck**... Is my last coherent thought before I make contact with it.

_ I can't turn back; I make contact. Blinkers smash into a mosaic, then I start flying. We always think we get more time; now I'm flying through the air. Maybe living, maybe dying. In this motor crash it's you who comes to mind. Don't we always wish we had more time?_

Her brunette hair, dark hazel eyes, perfect skin, and lovely smile fill my mind. Her natural scent, mixed with perfume and cigarettes fill my nose. Her laughing, smoky voice filled my ears. Gods, how I loved her. Nothing mattered, next to her, at that moment. I wasn't sure if even a demon, like myself, could survive the impact against concrete at the speed I was going, but I couldn't think about that... All I could think of was her... And how glad I was that she had other plans tonight.

_I'm thrust slow-mo through time and space. Details smash, and I protect my face. Then I see yours and go to a time when we just knew. Mister Death in the car below doesn't even slow and away he goes. In the majesty of a motor crash, I skid into my darkness forming. Sex and death, heartbreak and strife, well, they give no warning. _

I suddenly remembered every moment of our relationship, from the night of our first date, to the last time we had sex. The most important memory at the foremost part my brain, one from only two months ago, was my proposal. Tonight is the night I was going to tell my other two best friends. Though Hiei would probably laugh, I knew he'd be happy for me. I had been impatiently waiting to see the happiness shimmering in Kurama's eyes and kind smile.

That night had been truly magical. Everything was perfect, exactly how I'd planned it. I had complete confidence in the ring I had chosen. The diamond had been the very same from her mother's wedding ring. It was a stunning white gold with smaller, accent diamonds surrounding the larger, marquee cut of her mother's. She had been so surprised and happy, she'd forgotten to give me an answer for a moment. Her beautiful eyes glittering with joyous tears, she nodded with a murmured, "Yes." She spent the majority of the remainder of that night gazing down at the engagement ring on her finger, a rare expression of true awe on her face.

_We_ _always think we have more time; now I'm flying through the air. It's you who comes to mind... In the shattered glass refractions, there's a sign. Cause you were there, and I wish we had more time... Don't we always wish we had more time? Here it comes..._

The black top looms before my eyes as time speeds back up. I wince and brace myself for the inevitable impact. I knew driving so fast would eventually catch up with me; I just figured it would have been with a smug police officer and a hefty fine, not my death and the irony of a second fatal car accident. Before I can think much more, I'm upon the concrete.

_I come down hard and roll to my feet. Rain washes blood, now, off concrete. People turn away, and I just have to laugh. Cause I'm still flying, living and dying. We always think we have more time. Then you're flying through the air, with someone on your mind. And this motorcycle crash, it is a sign. Cause you were there, and I wish we had more time._

My blood- and rain-darkened jeans and black leather jacket are badly torn and dirty. I can feel a trail of blood from my mouth dripping off my chin. I glance over at my ruined crotch-rocket and sigh with a sad grin. **I liked that bike. **Frowning vaguely, I count, in the back of my mind, how many times I've cheated death. **Too many to count... **I think ruefully. I flip out my phone to call my fiancée. Too bad it's broken from the impact... Then suddenly, "Yusuke?" I turn towards Kurama's voice. "Detective...?" And finally, "Urameshi?" I grin at my friends. "Ah... Saw that, did you?" I ask, reaching a hand around to scratch the back of my head.

Kurama's eyes are a bit scornful, but his expression is relieved as he walks forward to stand in front of me. "You do realize... you could easily have been killed..." His eyes flick to the mangled remains of my bike, trailing off.

Hiei finishes for him, "You fool." But a rare smile is tugging at his mouth.

I smirk, glancing over at Kuwabara, "So... will you call your sister and tell her... Uh..." My hand falls from my mop of dark hair. "Tell her... I'm gonna need a ride...?"

Kuwabara nearly tips over from laughter, "Oh sure!" He gasps out between fits of hysteria, "But Shizuru... is gonna killlll you!"

I smack him upside the head. "Yeah, yeah. Can we get out of the street now?" Glancing back at the place on the pavement where my life probably could have just ended, I murmur, "And tell her... Tell her that I love her."

_I'd like to thank Mister Death for what he's done, cause I got to walk away from my hit and run. And mysteries are not so empty now, as they seemed. Cause I saw you at my hit and run... You were there,_ and I have more time.


End file.
